A Wonderful Daze
by Catcat1520
Summary: New Student senior Roxas Hendricks moved to a new school with his small family. However his new teacher might make things difficult for him both inside the classroom... and Out.
1. Prologue

Have you ever wondered what happens between a student and a teacher? Especially after dark? Have you wondered what a teacher does at the end of the day? Well way back when a sandy haired, blue eyed boy did. His name is Roxas and his adventure will leave you speechless, breathless, and maybe blushing. Yea definitely blushing.  
Why dont i take you back to that cool January morning it all started. Have fun.


	2. New school

"Roxas. Roxas! Get up your going to be late for you first day!"  
Roxas groaned rolling out of bed, he mumbled his stomach rumbled as he slipped a black dope T-shirt over his slighty covered torso, smiling slightly he pulled on a pair of blue jeans and black tennis shoes.  
Roxas bound down the stairs into the kitchen wrapping his arms around his mother's smaller frame. "morning mom." She spun around and smiled up at him. Roxas stared into her sad brown eyes. He remembered the day two years ago that his father died. His mother Karen had been so sad, his little brother worse. Letting her go Roxas grabbed a piece of toast.  
"so how does being a senior feel?" She asked happily.  
Roxas paused then chuckled "well I don't know yet, Wait till after my first day at a new school to ask me that." Looking at his watch Roxas snatched his backpack off the stool "Gotta go mom."  
"Bye honey" Roxas rushed out the door his little brothers shrill squeak following him "Bye brother! Love you!"

The bell rang loudly as Roxas barreled into his first class. "Glad you could join us Mr. Hendricks." Roxas stiffened at the sound of a male voice. He turned his gaze onto a tall spikey haired red head. Roxas looked longingly at him remembering his fathers own height, his eyes, his laugh.  
Roxas's thoughts cascaded back to that fateful day what he was sixteen, opening the door to find the policemen at the door. His mother and Brother Sora who was ten, sobbing uncontrollably. Him shaking the first officer in front begging him to say it wasn't true. He remembered all of the people who showed up at the funeral. Living with his grand parents until four months ago, then moving here a week ago.  
"Mr. Hendricks?" Roxas's head snapped up at the sound of his teachers voice. He looked up to notice his teacher crouching somewhat to meet his eyes. "Are you alright?"  
The note of concern in his teachers voice wrapped around Roxas's heart. "I'm Fine." He rasped scurrying to the empty seat at the back he assumed was his, ignoring the stares of his classmates. Diving into the material he knew by heart.


	3. Help!

The next few weeks went by without incident,Theresa was well enough to get to school and Roxas caught up on all the classes. He had his first hour teacher Mr. Faox three times a day, English, Study Hall, and Writing. Roxas's heart raced every time Mr. Faox talked to him.  
Roxas sighed looking out the window at the playground where his brother Sora and the other middle school. He looked up and waved up at him, smiling. He waved back as he clung to his chest, heaving and shaking. He fell to the ground shaking, tears running down his face. He stood up on shaky legs and stared at Roxas.  
"Sora!" Roxas yelled bolting upwards. He gripped the window pane yanking it open. He ignored the stares of his classmates and the yells of Mr. Faox, jumping out of the window and landing on the ground below. Roxas ran forward scaling the little fence to the playground. "Sora!" He yelled scooping him up into his arms.

"Brother?" he whispered heaving violently.

He nodded holding her close. "Yea, don't worry Sora I'm here." He smiled weakly as he rushed back to the school bursting through the doors. "Call the ambulance! Now!"


	4. Wandering toughts

"Roxas." Roxas stirred at his mothers voice. "Why don't you go gome and get some rest. I'll stay here with Sora. I have a ride waiting outside for you."  
Roxas nodded squeezing his Brothers hand. "I'll be back soon Sora." He walked towards the door and stopped looking back at them. Yawning he stepped out the door walking down the hallway. he sighed thinking of the sickness in his brother growing worse by the day.  
Roxas yanked open the glass door away from the hospital and stepped out into the brisk December air. He paused staring at the spikey middle aged red head sitting on the bench. "Mr. Faox?"  
The man gazed up at him calmly smiling. "Hello Mr. Hendricks, your mother said you would be emerging soon. I've brought the work you're missing." Roxas swayed stumbling backwards into Mr. Faox. "woah there. Let's get you home, lest your mother think I rebuffed my offer." He said wrapping his arms around Roxas's small frame. Roxas blushed as Mr. Faox steered them towards the parking lot.  
Roxas slumped against him fatigue tearing at his body.  
"Oh and outside of school you can call me Axel. Not Mr. Faox."  
"Roxas." Roxas spoke quietly looking down. "Call me Roxas, even during school, please Mr. Fo... Axel." Roxas's blush deepened as Axel's hand tightened around his waist.  
"Alright Roxas I will, even though the school frowns upon it." he chuckled as they reached his black 1999 Dodge Dakota. He opened the door ushering Roxas inside. He closed the door and hopped in the other side. Smirking Axel started the truck and peeled out of the perking lot. "I have to say what you did the other day was very impressive. I have never seen any of my study hall students, not even the pole vaulters, yell a name, open a window and jump out of it. Especially not from the second story. You almost flew across that yard!"  
Roxas stared at Axel in surprise. "I.. I learned it from my dad.. He was a track star. And I didn't want my brother to be in pain.." He blushed and stared at the floor thinking of all the things his dad had taught him before his untimely death.  
Axel stared at Roxas for a moment. "You know my wife would have said that same thing."  
"You're married?" Roxas asked surprised and a bit disappointed.  
Axel smiled sadly. "I was, it was just after we graduated from high-school. We were in love and we married right away our parents smiling happily. However when i was about twenty one we got into a horrible car crash. I lived, but she died... Its been five years since then."  
"Do you miss her?"  
"Yea, it was hard at first, but soon I thought of Jannelle as a beautiful thing that made me content to know I had love. She was like you in a way."  
Roxas blushed deeply pondering his teachers words.  
Axel chuckled "Hmm for an eighteen year old man you look handsome. No wonder the girls in the school are going crazy and watch your every move."  
Roxas head snapped up as his teachers pulled the car over and leaned in to study him. Their lips met in a tantalizingly slow kiss. Sparks of heat tore through Roxas, his heart hammered in his chest. Axel broke the kiss sending them both gasping. They stared at each other blushing.  
"That," Axel stammered "that was an accident." Roxas nodded noting his house. He tore out of the truck a finger to his warm lips.

Roxas Drug himself into class the next morning and plopped into his seat.  
"You look tired dude. Whatcha do pull an all nighter?" Roxas jumped at the sound of a boys voice. He looked over at the thin sort of mullet haired boy. The boy smiled at him. "I'm Demyx by the way." Roxas nodded remembering his essay report the week before. "So um I noticed you're usually wide awake in the mornings, unlike the rest of us. Why not today?"  
Roxas paused "I'm just... I didn't get much sleep last night."  
Demyx laughed "Ok you had a bender."  
Roxas couldn't help but laugh.


	5. Known

"So you know in Trig how we don't pay attention and we have like a HUUUGGGEE test coming up?"  
Roxas laughed watching Demyx flail around. "Yea?"  
"Well," Demyx spoke proudly, "I Know a Senior in college who can help us out."  
Roxas gripped him playfully and shook him, their teacher snickered as they walked out of his room. "So spill who?!"  
Demyx laughed as they walked out the side door into the afternoon sun knowing who would be there to greet them before they had to go back to class. A tall man with a black eye patch grabbed him around the waist.  
"Oh no," Roxas joked,"big bad Zigbar is the one who you have tutoring us?"  
Zigbar smiled, "hey if it weren't for us you wouldn't have any friends. I remember a little more than a week ago Demyx pulled you out of some weird slump and introduced us at the arcade."  
"Yea, yea." Roxas laughed heading towards the doors "Hey I'll catch you after the last class, kay? The duo nodded in his direction as he walked back inside.  
"You're late." Roxas stopped, staring at Mr. Faox's angry expression.  
"Axe... Um Mr. Faox what do you mean? where is everybody?"  
"Gone to the assembly, which You would know if you listened to the anouncements."  
Roxas slumped into his seat. "I have detention now don't I?"  
Axel smirked at him, "Along with being stuck in this class, yes you have a detention."  
Roxas sighed, and pulled out a notebook and settled into an uncomfortable silence. Roxas sighed and started singing the song his father sang when he was sad. "Get out your guns, battle's begun, are you a saint or a sinner? If loves a fight, then I shall die, with my heart on a trigger."  
"Ahem." Roxas turned around blushing.  
"O..Oh Mr. Faox... Sorry."  
"What were you singing?" Axel asked walking up to his desk. "It sounds so..."  
"Protective." Roxas finished looking at his notebook. "It's called Angel With A Shotgun. My... My dad used to sing it for me and my brother when his sickness had a bad streak or I got hurt. He told us the solider was him"  
Axel leaned against the desk next to Roxas's. "I remember well, Keith was a good friend of mine.. I guess I should say he was more of an older brother. When he got hit with that stray bullet in Afgan, I felt I lost my family."  
Roxas's head snapped up sharply tears showing in his blue orbs. "You knew my dad?"  
Axel nodded "I was a teacher in the marines, he was my friend. After he died I kept in touch with your mother, One day she called me saying her son was sick and the only hospital that could help him was here. She also informed me the eldest son would be coming here, and asked if i could keep an eye on him." Axel looked down at the blonde sitting staring up at him with wide blue eyes and turned away blushing. "I was wondering Mr. Hendricks, if you could singing that song, I'd like to hear it."  
Roxas smiled and stood up allowing his voice to take the lead.

**_(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,_**  
**_An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun..)_**

**_Get out your guns, battles begun,_**  
**_are you a saint, or a sinner?_**  
**_If loves a fight, than I shall die,_**  
**_with my heart on a trigger._**

Axel stared on in awe.

**_They say before you start a war,_**  
**_you better know what you're fighting for._**  
**_Well baby, you are all that I adore,_**  
**_if love is what you need, a soldier I will be._**

**_I'm an angel with a shotgun,_**  
**_fighting til' the wars won,_**  
**_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._**  
**_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._**  
**_Don't you know you're everything I have?_**  
**_..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight._**

Tears spilled out of Roxas's eyes as he sang memories of his fallen father playing in his mind

_**Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,**_  
_**don't mean I'm not a believer.**_  
_**..and major Tom, will sing along.**_  
_**Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer.**_

_**They say before you start a war,**_  
_**you better know what you're fighting for.**_  
_**Well baby, you are all that I adore,**_  
_**if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.**_

_**I'm an angel with a shotgun,**_  
_**fighting til' the wars won,**_  
_**I don't care if heaven won't take me back.**_  
_**I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.**_  
_**Don't you know you're everything I have?**_  
_**..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.**_

_**ooooohhhhhhhh, ooooooohhhhh whoa whoa oooh whoa**_

_**I'm an angel with a shotgun..**_  
_**fighting til' the wars won..**_  
_**I don't care if heaven won't take me back..**_

_**I'm an angel with a shotgun,**_  
_**fighting til' the wars won,**_  
_**I don't care if heaven won't take me back.**_  
_**I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.**_  
_**Don't you know you're everything I have?**_  
_**(I'm an angel with a shotgun)**_  
_**..and I, want to live, not just survive, tonight.**_  
_**(Live, not just survive)**_

_**..and I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight.**_  
Unbeknownst to the two in the room a small crowd gathered standing just inside the door listening to the sorrow filled the boy sang.

**_They say before you start a war,_**  
**_you better know what you're fighting for._**  
**_Well baby, you are all that I adore,_**  
**_if love is what you need, a soldier I will be._**

Roxas snapped out of his trance at the sound of applause and cheers. He looked up into the gentle eyes of his friend, teacher, and classmates.'Dad,' He thought sadly, 'I wish you were here.


	6. Hope

Roxas stared out the window in his room silently praying for his little brothers health as a door creaked open. He jumped to his feet and ran into the front room. His mother stared at him wearily. "There's no change yet honey, Sora's still sleeping."

"He won't... Die right?" Roxas asked a lump forming in his throat. His mother tsked and walked over to him pulling him into a tight hug.

"The doctors say in a few days he should be able to come back home. He really wants to see you though."

Roxas smiled hugging him mother tighter. "Hey mom, I did something today I thought I'd never do again."

Karen looked at him curiously. "what did you do honey?"

"I... I sang, and it felt so wonderful to be able to sing." Roxas gasped as his mother twirled them around yelling joyously.

"Honey that's great! You finally sang again! Your father would want you to!"

Roxas laughed as tears formed in his eyes and crept further into his mothers tight embrace. "After school tomorrow you should go with me to visit him and sing for him, your father said that when you sang all the hurt and sickness around you would disappear. He said your singing had a healing touch."

"I will I know exactly what I will sing."

"Good now please do me one favor, be happy. Stop moping! Your papa wouldn't want that! He would want you to be happy!" Karen said smiling at her eldest child. "What do we want for supper tonight?"

Roxas smiled bigger, "Hot pockets and chips!"

They laughed in union enjoying the little peace that fell over their home.

...

Roxas lay awake staring at the ceiling thinking of the past and present. "Hopefully I get go and visit you without incident tomorrow." He rolled onto his side and stared at the last picture his family was able to take before tragedy tore them apart. "I know it will."

* * *

Roxas ran into his last class the next day as the bell rang, sliding into his seat. "Roxas!" He jumped looking over at his best friend and slightly annoying classmate.

"Hey Dem, whats up?"

Demyx grabbed his arms and shook him violently. "I heard you can sing is that true?!" Roxas gurgled feeling like putty.

"Um Demyx." A female voice spoke quietly behind them, "I think you're making him sick."

Demyx looked down to see Roxas's body sprawled out on the ground. "Hehe oops sorry dude."

The young alburn haired girl slowly reached down and helped Him up. "Are you ok Roxas?"

Roxas smiled down at her as he swayed from side to side. "Yea, thanks Kairi."

She blushed and tuned away back into her seat. "No problem."

"Now," Roxas stated looking over at his 'friend,' "what the HELL were you thinking shaking me like that!" He yelled smacking Demyx so hard he went over his own desk and hit the front of the teachers. "Don't ever shake me like that again! Oh god I feel sick." Roxas huffed standing over Demyx as Mr. Faox walked into the room.

He frowned noting the two students at the front of his classroom. "As much as I like seeing you two at the front of the room, get back to your seats please."

The boys nodded and started walking back.

"Ha!" Demyx whispered "Your crush just owned you!"

No one questioned it when Demyx went flying back into the teacher desk, He sat up rubbing his head yelling "Not cool just cause I told you the truth!"

Roxas growled and turned on his heel stalking out of the classroom.

Axel stood there in shock, having heard the whispered sentence. "Demyx you have a detention and class please find a way to entertain your self for a few moments whilst I go find Mr. Hendricks." The room nodded as their stunned teacher rushed out of the room.

"Mr. Hendricks!" He called running up beside the smaller male as he hid in a shadowed corner.

Roxas glared upward, "Yes Mr. Faox?"

"Where do you think you're going?" Axel questioned commanding authority. "You do realize besides having a class, you will undoubtedly have a detention with me. And That's with me taking it lightly."

Roxas sighed and turned towards his teacher. "Axel," he held up his hand silencing his teachers comment. "I know you overheard what he said, so I'm my anger I hit him, however I am sorry. But I'm not coming back to class today, instead I'm going to go visit my little brother at the hospital, I would say you could come with but..." His words were silenced by a pair of soft lips covering his own. He stood there in shock as Axel pulled away a faint blush covering both of their cheeks. "You... You kissed me?" He asked staring into his teachers deep leaf green orbs.

"I'm sorry!" Axel stammered, "It's just you looked soo cute and I, Gahh I'm your teacher! I Know I shouldn't have done that Please Mr. Hendricks please forgive me... and don't tell the teaching staff! I'll give you..." He groaned as hands slid through his spiked up red hair pulling his head down for a breathless kiss.

Roxas's body moved closer deepening the kiss. "Roxas is just fine."

Axel smirked looking down into his students endless blue eyes. "Roxas."

**Forgive me! I'm sorry it's so short! But I wanted the next chapter to have it's whole thing to it's self. yes I know I made Roxas kinda badassish in this chapter and Axel kinda 'Whaaaatttt?' But I swear thats how I thought it would work. :) SOORRRRYYYY HOPE YOU LIKE!**


	7. Brother

"Thanks for coming with me to visit my brother. My mom says she'll be showing up later after work. It would have been just me."

"Thanks for staying through my class."

"Yea, yea, shut it lovebirds. Ziggy and I are here to ya know."

Roxas blushed and chuckled looking behind him at the two men. "Sorry Dem... Hey what do you mean Lovebirds?!"

"You two have been talking non-stop since we left school! SO I'MA CALL YOU LOVEBIRDS."

Demyx and Roxas glared at each other as Zigbar came up behind them knocking their heads together. "Shut it you two were out side his room!"

Roxas snapped up swallowing loudly. He knocked on the door entering the other three close behind. "Sora? You awake bud?" His eyes locked onto the bed as its inhabitant shuffled into a sitting position.

"Roxas?" The child mumbled rubbing his blue eyes. "Is that you?"

Roxas chuckled walking over and ruffling the boys brown locks. "Yea little bro, I came after mom said you wanted to see me. I brought Dem and Zig too."

Sora's eyes lit up as he giggled motioning for the group to come closer, "Demmy! Ziggy! Yay!" His pool blue eyes stopped on Axel with confusion. "Brother? Who's that?"

Axel and Roxas looked knowingly at each other, then back at the little boy. "Sora, this is Axel Faox. He's an English teacher at my school." He paused sitting closer to his little brother on the bed. "He was also in the Army with dad, the same troop."

Pain flashed across sora's face as he gripped his older brothers hand tighter. "He... He knew papa?"

Axel smiled. "Yes I was in the service with your father, he was a good man."

Sora looked up at him with wide eyes. "C...Can you tell me what he was like? In the army?"

Axel smiled wider as Demyx and Zigbar pulled up some chairs. "I would be honored young one."

Sora smiled widely and snuggled into his brothers embrace. "Let me tell you a tale of a man who worked hard to help those in need..."

* * *

By the end of Axels story there wasn't a dry eye in the room. Sora clung to his older brother sobbing into his shirt. "Daddy... He... He was so strong." Roxas nodded holding his little brother closer letting his own tears slip down his cheeks.

"Your dad was an amazing guy, dude." Roxas looked over at Demyx gratefully and smiled.

"Yes he was, In fact Sora do you remember the songs he used to sing us?" Sora looked up at him wide eyed and nodded. "Want me to sing one?"

"Yes!" Sora squeaked his voice cracking.

Roxas chuckled and started humming.

**"Imma take this badge off of me, I can't use it anymore. It's gettin' dark, it's gettin' too dark for me to see and I feel like I'm knocking on heavens door."**

Sora and the others stared in awe as he sang.

**"Well I'm knock, knock , knockin' on heavens door. Knock, knock, knockin' on heavens door. Oh I'm knock, knock, knockin' on heavens door. Knock, knock, knockin' on heavens door."**

Tears formed in the groups eyes.

**"Tears drop knock on heavens door, Angels carry heroes home from this man-made war, some masked one that saw four. And we still ain't sure all I know is that it's stone where his heart was pure. A sense of pourpose is worthless when your six feet down, maybe we did it all for country and crown did we do it for the Dow Jones blues goin' down? I guess we****'ll**** have to let the politicians figure it out come on now."**

A crowd of nurses and patients flocked outside the door, listening intently.

**"Imma put my guns in the ground, I can't shoot them anymore. That long black cloud is coming down and I feel i'm knockin' on heavens door!"**

Sora joined in humming the melody as Roxas sang.

**"Well I'm knock, knock , knockin' on heavens door. Knock, knock, knockin' on heavens door. Oh I'm knock, knock, knockin' on heavens door. Knock, knock, knockin' on heavens door."**

The brothers looked at each other in harmony.

**"Hey, yo some cats came home with half their hand, dramatic dames call him half a man. I feel your pain sometimes it feels that life's a scam until we see the light at the end of the plan. Young blood, I know your dad rests loads in the calm. In the cradle of the Lords lovin' arms, behind the night where the angels fall asleep singin' songs, we'll all be together when the father calls.. His souls."**

Sora leaned against his brother nodding off.

**"I'm knock, knock knockin on heavens door, can you hear me! I'm knock, knock, knockin' on heavens door! Yeah!"**

Roxas let his voice fade with the last word leaving the room to echo before falling silent.

"That was beautiful Rox. I didn't Know you could sing like that." Zigbar spoke up after the silence.

"Yea! You were amazing dude!" Demyx piped up grinning from ear to ear.

"Indeed you did sing very well, just like the last time I heard you."

Demyx's head whipped over to look at Axel. "You've heard him before?! No fair!"

"Hey!" Roxas hissed his voice quiet. "Shut it! Sora wore himself out."

They trio looked over at him and his brother snuggled against him in the bed. "..Daddy... Roxas..." The child mumbled a smiled playing on his lips.

"Why don't we finish the conversation outside." The other three agreed with Axel's proposition.

Roxas slipped out of the bed and tucked his brother in warmly. "I promise Sora, I will find a way for you to get better." He looked down at him with a look of pure hope and love.

* * *

"So what does your brother have?" Demyx asked when they were out of the building.

"Vocal cord paralysis, it's an illness where the vocal cords don't open or close properly. It's the reason for his coughing the other day at school." Roxas stated as they walked to the parking lot.

"Roxas!" The four men turned to see a grey haired boy run up to Roxas panting.

"Riku? What's wrong?" He asked looking down at the boy.

"What rooms Sora's? Can I see him? Is he ok?" Riku yelled grabbing his shirt. "I.. I was away on vacation until today! Is he ok?"

Roxas placed a hand on Riku's head. "He's ok Riku, Yea you can see him just go inside and ask for his room number. He's asleep, but I bet that card you made him won't go unnoticed if you place it on his nightstand." The boy blushed before running inside a small thank you floating in the wind.

"Now," Roxas spoke smiling at his companions "Lets head home shall we."

"Dem and I will walk we don't live far from here." Zigbar stated pulling the blushing teen behind him.

"Bye Rox see you Monday!" Demyx yelled waving as he was pulled away.

The two remaining people looked at each other a knowing smile playing on their lips. "So need a ride blonde?"

Roxas smiled wider. "I'd love that."

**_Hope you liked it _**

**_The song was called Knocking on heavens door by Uriah Shelton. _**

**_Please read and review!_**


End file.
